Undercover
by hephaestionthewriter
Summary: Mike Logan and Elliot Stabler work together on a case. Mike/Stephan, Chris/Lizzy Stabler, Drabble series
1. Chapter 1

Title: Undercover

Chapter 1: Alternative

Author: Nicolas

Genre: Fan-fiction, drabble, SVU title challenge

Rating: Adults Only

Series: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent

Word Count: 100

Author's Note: Stabler and Logan work together to help solve a suicide that touches close to home.

* * *

_Elliot Stabler_: I think sex should be one of the best experiences in life, not one of the worst.

* * *

Det. Logan stood next to Captain Cragen. They looked through the two-way mirror into the interrogation room. "I want to assist Elliot on this case."

Cragen nodded. "I suppose the alternative would be you hindering it."

"The tapes…?" Mike frowned.

Cragen coughed nervously. "Elliot has been the only one authorized to view them. If there is anything…"

Mike sighed and turned on the volume to listen to Det. Stabler interrogate his teenage son, Christopher.

"Christopher – we need to know if your friend's suicide had anything to do with the videos we found in his backpack. I want to help you."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Undercover

Chapter 2: Avatar

Author: Nicolas

Genre: Fan-fiction, slash, drabble, SVU title challenge

Rating: Adults Only

Series: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent

Word Count: 100

Author's Note: Stabler and Logan work together to help solve a suicide that touches close to home.

* * *

_Elliot Stabler_: _reading a gay victim's hate mail_ " 'All queers will burn in the flames of hell,' so sayeth the Lord." Somehow I don't think that's a direct quote.

* * *

"Are you ok…?" Elliot looked over to Mike.

They were parked in front of Logan's house. "Yeah, I just feel like I could have done something. Timothy used to come to the house all the time. He looked fine."

Mike couldn't keep the disturbing images of the things the kid's stepfather videotaped.

Elliot gripped the steering wheel. "Tech guys are looking through Timothy's computer. Timothy told Chris that his father found the others online. It seems the perps protected each other by _sharing." _

"So, when do we start the charade?" Mike missed Stephan who was stuck in D.C.

"Tomorrow…"


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Undercover Title: Undercover

Chapter 3: Impulsive

Author: Nicolas

Genre: Fan-fiction, slash, drabble, SVU title challenge

Rating: Adults Only

Series: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent

Word Count: 100

Author's Note: Stabler and Logan work together to help solve a suicide that touches close to home.

* * *

_Elliot Stabler_: Doc, I saw the 'art' in your office, and even I was uncomfortable with how many phalluses were on display.  
_Dr. Preston Blair_: That's because you're a bourgeois American, completely uptight about sex. It's what screws up your children and turns them into sex offenders.  
_Elliot Stabler_: ...You lost me at 'bourgeois.'

* * *

Elizabeth Stabler hooked her bra on and looked for her shirt.

"Rushing to get dressed…"

"Chris, Mrs. Shaunessay will be back soon."

"Come on Lizzy…"

She started to dress quickly. "We are going to get caught one day because you are impulsive. You don't think about what will happen."

"Lizzy, when are you going to stop being afraid of your dad? He's the one always searching for the truth. Let him have it."

"Truth..? Then why not tell him the truth about Timothy?"

"Lizzy, he won't accept it – he doesn't believe sex is something teenagers can enjoy."


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Undercover

Chapter 4: Harm

Author: Nicolas

Genre: Fan-fiction, slash, drabble, SVU title challenge

Rating: Adults Only

Series: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent

Word Count: 100

Author's Note: Stabler and Logan work together to help solve a suicide that touches close to home.

* * *

_Elliot Stabler_: Either you let them rape your daughter or your husband took their semen out of you and did it himself.  
_Angie Landricks_: That's disgusting.  
_Elliot Stabler_: _screams at her_ You're disgusting! You are… Your own child!

* * *

Stephan reached across the bed. Mike was missing. It was 2:00am.

Mike heard the footsteps. "I'm sorry if I woke you."

"I wasn't warm anymore." Stephan sat down. "Rough day…?"

"Elliot and I met a guy online …" Mike paused, "who wanted to trade his 10 year old son for our 8 year old for sex."

Stephan couldn't imagine it. "How could someone feel pleasure in harming their child that way?"

"This guy told us it was Timothy's idea to videotape the sex."

"Mike, that guy will swear his kid is consenting too. He doesn't want to go to jail."


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Undercover

Chapter 5: Svengali

Author: Nicolas

Genre: Fan-fiction, slash, drabble, SVU title challenge

Rating: Adults

Series: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent

Word Count: 100

Author's Note: Stabler and Logan work together to help solve a suicide that touches close to home.

* * *

_Elliot Stabler_: All it takes for evil to triumph is for good men to do nothing.

* * *

"The diary reads like Letters to Hustler." Det. Logan passed it across the table to Det. Stabler.

"We finally find a video with audio; and its Timothy directing it."

Mike shook his head. "So, he was some 15 year old Svengali. He made his stepfather his sex toy?"

"It doesn't matter if the sex was the kid's idea. He can't consent to it!" Elliot kicked the chair back and stood up.

"Why the fuck are you yelling? I know the law! I've been a cop a lot longer than you!" Mike was angry; he had enough of Elliot's attitude.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Undercover  
Chapter 6: Snitch  
Author: Nicolas

Genre: Fan-fiction, slash, drabble, SVU title challenge  
Rating: Adults Only  
Series: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Stabler and Logan work together to help solve a suicide that touches close to home.

* * *

Billy Tripley: Look, this is police brutality!  
Elliot Stabler: Trust me, when you're being brutalized by me, you'll know it.  
Billy Tripley: You just threatened me. Did you hear him threaten me?  
M.E. Melinda Warner: Nope.

* * *

Elliot was feeding Eli. His daughter appeared in the kitchen. "Elizabeth, did the baby wake you?"

"I can't sleep." She opened the fridge and took out the milk. "Are you really trying to make Christopher testify against Timothy's dad?"

"I just need Chris to tell the truth about the abuse."

She slammed the glass down. "Why do you keep calling it abuse? Timmy approached his stepfather."

"Lizzy, you don't understand."

"Why is it abuse if Timmy wanted it? Don't you think someone my age can consent to sex?"

Elliot watched her walked away; his gut churning.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Undercover  
Chapter 7: Streetwise

Author: Nicolas

Genre: Fan-fiction, slash, drabble, SVU title challenge  
Rating: Adults Only  
Series: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Stabler and Logan work together to help solve a suicide that touches close to home.

* * *

Det. Elliot Stabler: Well, wait 'til you're a parent.

Det. Olivia Benson: Don't throw that crap at me, Elliot.

* * *

"I didn't force him. That kid was a sexual addict. He wasn't some innocent lamb." Jason Yates, Timothy's step-father turned to look at Elliot. "I'm the victim!"

"You couldn't simply say, NO?" Elliot looked over at Mike.

"How did Timothy know you were going to be such a_ willing victim_?" Mike sat down next to Jason.

"Tim was a sex addict; his mother was sexually frigid. Some nights I begged her; but she simply turned over."

Elliot looked disgusted. "Imagine if husbands fucked their kids because their wives didn't put out; I guess I would never retire from this job."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Undercover  
Chapter 8 - Undercover

Author: Nicolas  
Genre: Fan-fiction, drabble, SVU title challenge  
Rating: Adults Only  
Series: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent  
Word Count: 200  
Author's Note: Stabler and Logan work together to help solve a suicide that touches close to home.

* * *

_George Huang_: You had to choose between saving the little boy or saving Olivia  
_Elliot Stabler_: Yeah, but she didn't need me.  
_George Huang_: You didn't know that.  
_Elliot Stabler_: _Long pause. Elliot was deep in thought_ I wish I didn't...

* * *

Elliot felt uncomfortable. "I think bringing him is a bad idea. This isn't going to be easy for me."

"And you think this is supposed to be easy for _me?_" Mike turned his head to the backseat. "You ok…?"

"Dad, their invitation was simple. You can't get into the house without a boy." Chris laughed.

This isn't funny Christopher. There are children in that home that are being sexually abused. Like the boy we met in Timothy's chat room."

Christopher looked at his dad. "What boy…?"

"Chris, I guess you should know the real truth...


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Undercover  
Chapter 9 - Closet

Author: Nicolas  
Genre: Fan-fiction, drabble, SVU title challenge  
Rating: Adults Only  
Series: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent  
Word Count: 105  
Author's Note: Stabler and Logan work together to help solve a suicide that touches close to home.

* * *

_George Huang_: You had to choose between saving the little boy or saving Olivia  
_Elliot Stabler_: Yeah, but she didn't need me.  
_George Huang_: You didn't know that.  
_Elliot Stabler_: _Long pause. Elliot was deep in thought_ I wish I didn't...

* * *

…Timothy was a perpetrator and pedophile. Timothy's arrangements for sex with these older men also included their children. These boys for ranged from five to 15 years old."

"Tim was having sex with little children?" Chris was shaking. He didn't want to go inside. He suddenly realized that Det. Stabler was holding his hand too.

"Once inside, find the nearest closet or bathroom and lock yourself inside. When it's over, we will come get you." Det. Stabler nodded at Mike. "Let's do it."

The trio stood in front of the door. Mike knocked three times on the door. They waited and then suddenly it opened.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Undercover  
Chapter 10: Authority

Author: Nicolas

Genre: Fan-fiction, slash, drabble, SVU title challenge  
Rating: Adults Only  
Series: Law and Order: Special Victims Unit crossover w/ Criminal Intent  
Word Count: 100  
Author's Note: Stabler and Logan work together to help solve a suicide that touches close to home. This is the finale.

* * *

_Dr. Rebecca Hendrix_: _Elliot starts to walk out on his session_ Where are you going? How many times have you thought about eating your gun?  
_Detective Elliot Stabler_: _indignant_ Suicide's a sin.

* * *

"Mrs. Yates…"

"Yes, Det. Stabler…"

"Toxicology reports are back…"Det. Logan pulled out his notepad. "Overdose of Ambien but there was a high concentrate of ascorbic acid, potassium and folic acid – in other words, orange juice."

Elliot stood beside the woman. "You found about Timothy…"

"Yes, Timmy was a disgusting pervert. I crushed those pills into his juice. I made sure his backpack with the videos was next to his bed. I watched him guzzle down the juice. I always told him he never stops to taste it anymore."

Det. Logan pulled out his handcuffs. "Mrs. Melanie Yates, you're under arrest…"


End file.
